The Reason
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau memilihku dibandingkan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku. Pertanyaan itu terus muncul di benakku dan memaksa untuk diutarakan. /Bad Summary/


**Requested by Panilla_Icecream (Wattpad)  
**

 **All character in this fanfiction belongs to Cheritz**

 **The picture in this fanfiction's cover belongs to the rightful owner**

 **(Yoosung's POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak kali pesta pertama RFA tanpa keberadaan Rika. Selama itu pula lah waktu berlalu sejak kali pertama kita bertemu.

Aku masih tak bisa melupakan masa-masa ketika aku merasa terpuruk dan seolah kehilangan arah. Aku yang saat itu masih begitu kekanak-kanakan merasa kehilangan akibat kematian Rika dan bermain game untuk melarikan diri dari realita kehidupan yang menyakitkan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja kau masuk ke dalam hidupku, berusaha mendukungku dan memberiku perhatian. Bahkan kau juga menaruh kepercayaan padaku disaat banyak orang tak lagi percaya padaku, seorangmahasiswa tanpa pekerjaan yang hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game.

"Sayang," kau memanggilku dengan lembut. "Kau tampak lelah. Bagaimana harimu?"

Aku segera tersenyum dan memelukmu dengan erat. Rasa penat yang kurasakan seolah menghilang begitu saja saat mendengar suaramu. Aku merasa bahagia ketika berada di dekatmu, termasuk saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir padaku," ucapku padamu.

Kau menggelengkan kepala, "Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Aku khawatir kau akan merasa pusing jika bekerja terlalu keras. Matamu…"

Kau memutuskan ucapanmu, mungkin merasa tidak enak jika menyebutkan kondisiku akan membuat hatiku terasa tidak sakit.

Hatiku sama sekali tidak sakit meski kau mengucapkannya. Memang benar, aku telah kehilangan sebelah mataku dan saat ini tengah menunggu untuk operasi. Terkadang, aku tak terbiasa melihat dengan satu tangan dan merasa pusing.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, (Y/N). Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani operasi?"

"Memang benar. Karena itulah kau harus beristirahat, sayang."

Aku tersenyum dan menepuk kepalamu dengan lembut. Tatapanku tertuju pada foto pernikahan kita yang tergantung di dinding dengan ukuran besar, seolah ingin mengumumkan kepada siapapun yang datang ke rumah jika kami berdua udah menikah.

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang? Ketimbng diriku, aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Sangat baik," sahutmu sambil tersenyum lebar. Kau menarik tanganku dan berkata, "Aku sudah memasak masakan kesukaanmu, lho. Ayo makan."

Aku berjalan mengikutimu menuju ruang makan setelah menggantung jas ku di penggantung jas yang berada di dekat pintu. Aku mencium aroma masakan yang lezat dan mendapati ayam goreng dengan _omurice_ yang kau hias dengan sangat cantik serta _tteokboki_ pedas.

Seluruh masakan yang kau buat merupakan masakan kesukaanku dan masakan itu masih panas. Bahkan masih ada asap yang mengepul dari hidangan yang baru saja matang itu.

"Kau baru saja selesai memasak?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah makanan nya kurang hangat?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja masakan itu masih hangat. Sekalipun makanan itu tak lagi hangat, aku tetap akan menghargai masakanmu dan menghabiskannya.

"Masih hangat, kok," sahutku seraya mengambil sumpit dan memakan sepotong ayam goreng buatanmu. Bagiku, masakanmu terasa begitu lezat, bahkan melebihi masakan koki di hotel bintang lima atau restoran peraih bintang Michelin.

"Enak," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kau ikut tersenyum manis dan membuatku merasa benar-benar bahagia. Bagi seorang pria sepertiku, hanya dengan melihat senyum wanitaku saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku bahagia.

"ingin kubawakan ayam goreng lagi untuk sarapan besok pagi?"

"Jangan, (Y/N) sayang. Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan. Besok giliranku membuat sarapan untukmu."

"Tidak. Nanti kau kelelahan. Bukankah pekerjaanmu sangat menguras otak dan kesabaran?"

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ya, pekerjaanku memang melelahkan secara mental. Sebagai dokter hewan, aku perlu menghadapi hewan yang tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan seperti layaknya pasien manusia. Aku juga harus menghadapi manusia yang merupakan pemiliknya, hal yang terkadang menguras kesabaran. Namun pekerjaanku bukanlah alasan untuk membuat wanitaku kelelahan.

"Bukankah kau juga lelah, sayang? Kau harus memasak sebelum berangkat kerja dan memasak makan malam tepat setelah pulang kerja."

"Biarlah. Aku menikmatinya," sahutmu seraya memakan sepotong ayam.

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan alasanmu yang berkorban demi seorang lelaki sepertiku. Sesungguhnya, aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kau memilihku disaat ada orang-orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

Jumin Han, si CEO tampan dan kaya bersikap baik padamu dan menunjukkan kekhawatirannya padamu. Zen, sang aktor musikal yang tampan dan bertubuh bagus secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu. Bahkan Seven, si hacker jenius yang tak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan hubungan romansa pun terlihat tertarik denganmu.

Kau memiliki begitu banyak pilihan dalam hidupmu. Namun kau malah memilih seorang pria cacat yang melamarmu bermodalkan kenekatan dan urat malu yang sudah putus. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau diam saja dan hanya memandangi makananmu? Apakah masakanku terasa tidak enak hari ini? Maafkan aku."

"Aku tak mengerti," gumamku dengan suara pelan.

"Ya?" kau menatapku dengan intens, seolah menungguku memberi penjelasan atas ucapanku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, merasa bimbang untuk mengatakannya. Haruskah kukatakan sekarang? Aku tak ingin merusak suasana makanmu dengan pembicaraan yang serius. Aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin lelah hanya karena sikapku yang menyusahkan dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kau menyentuh bahuku dan menepuknya dengan lembut, "Katakan saja apapun yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tak keberatan mendengarkannya jika kau mau. Lagipula, semakin cepat kau mengatakannya semakin sedikit waktu yang kau habiskan dengan beban di hatimu."

Ucapanmu memang benar. Aku tak ingin merasa terbebani dengan tanda tanya yang memenuhi benakku dan membuatku sesak. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pertanyaanku padamu.

"(Y/N), aku sangat bahagia kau memilih menjadi pendampingku. Aku benar-benar pria yang beruntung," ucapku di awal kalimat. Aku berharap dengan mengucapkan ini maka ia tak akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaank, "Namun aku merasa penasaran, mengapa kau maah memilihku dibandingkan lelaki lain?"

Kau tertawa seketika dengan suara tawa yang manis dan renyah serta menatapku lekat-lekat hingga hatiku seolah berdesir.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya ia tak pernah memberitahuku sekalipun dan akupun tak pernah menanyakannya hingga saat ini.

"Ya ampun. Kukira kau mengetahuinya. Benar-benar tidak peka, nih."

Ucapanmu benar. Aku memang tidak peka, itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak kelemahanku. Aku tak akan tahu jika kau tak memberitahukannya padaku.

"Ada banyak alasan untuk memilihmu ketimbang lelaki lain, meski itu Zen atau Jumin Han sekalipun," ucapmu tanpa melepaskan pandangan dariku.

"Pertama, kau adalah orang yang setia. Itu sudah terbukti selama tiga tahun pacaran dan dua tahun pernikahan kita."

Wajahku memerah mendengar pujianmu yang terkesan berlebihan. Aku merasa malu hanya dengan mendengar opinimu yang berlebihan terhadapku.

Kau mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum berkata, "Dan alasan yang kedua, karena kau mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati. Kau bahkan membiarkan matamu dilukai hanya karena melindungiku. Bagaimana bisa aku memilih pria lain yang belum terbukti ketika ada pria yang terbukti setia dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati? Bodoh sekali jika aku menyia-nyiakan lelaki sempurna yang dikirimkan Tuhan padaku."

Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaanku yang seolah akan meledak. Ya Tuhan, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu.

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku tak sependapat dengan opini masyarakat mengenai pria yang tak boleh menangis. Kami para pria memiliki perasaan dan juga bisa menangis.

Aku segera memeluk tubuhmu dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasmu dan mengecup wajah lembutmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia saat ini hingga tak mampu berkata apapun.

"(Y/N)",ucapku dengan suara bergetar akibat luapan perasaanku. "Aku akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu selamanya."

Tubuhmu menegang sesaat, barangkali terkejut denganku yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan janji padamu.

Aku merasakan air matamu yang kini juga telah mengalir dan mengusapnya. Aku menjauhkan wajahku sejenak dan memejamkan mata sebelum mengecup bibirmu dengan lembut.

Aku mencintaimu.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Sebetulnya saya udah nerima request fanfict ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu & baru publish sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya Yoosung bukan karakter favorit saya. Bahkan di game Mystic Messenger pun saya jadiin Yoosung sebagai rute terakhir saya karena saya ga terlalu suka Yoosung.

Tapi berhubung dapet request & lagi ada ide, akhirnya saya publish fanfict ini. Semoga ceritanya cukup memuaskan.


End file.
